User blog:GoldenDiva/PtSE
Yet another child who was living at peace with his parents after they became disenchanted with the Order's poor treatment of the needy. They left the settlement when be was 1 year old, fleeing to the mist continents, for a friend had told them of a discovered hidden city with marvelous technological tools. This city's particularity was the fact that many Hakutakus were present with other such as humans and monsters of the mist. This city's strength lies in the steampunk technology mixed with arcane crystals that allows them to make building that defiled logic, often floating in the air and others that shouldn't exist. Seeing their child being handy at those seemingly impossible techno understanding, the parents had enrolled him in engineering school. Alas, their child had one large default that would harden his work compared to the others: he could not make direct use of his Spirit Energy, which was used to create and activate the machines that students would use in their engineering purposes. And so, he was frenquently bullied for that. Despite this, he managed to whip up an artifact that would do the activating for him, provided he could give an alternate source, which were self-recharging crystals. Often this child would spend his after-school studying the many available crystals he could utilize to their full potential, while another smart-mouth Hakutaku would gaze into his work. Her name was Jentoru Supiki (Gentle speaker) and despite being 7 years old like him, she would often act like she knew what he was doing way before he thought of it. He didn't mind it so much considering she gave good tips as well and endured her non-stop blabbling. Even with their unlikely connection, they would spend a lot of time figuring things they weren't supposed to know yet, let alone experiment on. Unfortunately, the area where the boy lived was still within reach and out of nowhere, order troopers would attack their small village. The boy's village was relatively small and was one of the many villages that surronded the huge cities of the mists' west location. Never the less, his village was stuck in a battle between Order troopers and the village's guards, where his parents were caught and killed in the crossfire... ...right in front of his eyes... ...by unknown projectiles. With that, something dark awoke within him as he was brought to an orpahnage at the age of 8 years old, the years his parents died. A strange man dressed in casual noble attires came to him and told him who killed his family; the mamonos who lived in his village. He said that they despited the humans that came here for homes and used this battle to hunt any human in his village. Then, the man asked if the boy wanted vengeance, to which he said yes with a river of tears corrupted by hatred. The man took the boy and declared to the orphanage watcher that he would adopt the child. The boy was brought with other children of other oriring, all united by the loss they could never recover and ignited by pure hatred. Here, the men would make the children ingest a purple crystal, something from the old world, the old war. They called it, the Agony Crystal. Through painful indigestion, the crystal would latch itself to their heart, bringing an untold amount of hatred for the monsters that had murdered their parents. It would also serve to dampen any defaukt they had and provide then the usage of their countries' most forbidden and destructive anti-mamono weapons, magic and tools for them, provided they could master them. All of them did, with ruinous training. During those trainings, they would send the now called Orphans Of The Lost Platooners back home to further expertise themselves in the forbidden arts of their cultures. The boy was sent back under the tutage of a man with amethyst crystals, part of what they called the 'Inverstors'. He resumed his school attendance but with changes on his behaviour. Those who bullied him would be beaten up by him. Mamonos that laughed at him found themselves to fear him for an unknown reason. And Jentoru would feel outclassed by him on diverse technology. She would however see that he was tampering with dangerous tools and weapon, eerily designed to kill and maim her kind. She would give him warnings about that and that the engineers they were becoming were supposed to help build instead of destroy, but he distanced himself more and more, until he suddenly dissapeared. He was called back to the 'Investors' where he and the others, now fully weaponized Lost Platooners would laid waste to thousands of mamonos during their teenage years, slaughtering them and their traitorous human husbands, all in the name of vengeance. They did this until they had reach their twenties, where they would be showed the truth of the massacre they had enacted by a lilim who knew very well that her selfless act would cost her her life. She carried on however and died to free them from the lies and hatred that the Investors had enslaved them in. To know what they had done after her death, the file of the 'WormKeeper' would be needed fot the info. But, the man now called PtSE would lock his tainted weapons in an island he accindently found before his psychic shattering by the reveal of his sins. He would, as the others do, wonder the continents, with penance on his heart and suffering on his mind, by building advanced technological structures for the small villages. Alas, his ultimate goal is to be slaughtered by the hands of those killed in hundred, perhaps thousands. At one point, he had sent one of his drone to see Jenturo Supiki. He had sent it to tell her farewell, that she was right on everything. The drone had entered her home at night, when she was sleeping, but full aware it was her old friend speaking to her for the last time. She would deny this and set out to try and find him, before he died... Category:Blog posts